Lonely Children
by Tropicalia
Summary: Second GenisxPresea fic. Rating may go up if Regal continues to be sexy.
1. Picnic Time! Joy!

Welcome, one and everyone! Somehow, you've managed to stumble across Tropicalia's new ! **GenisxPresea **! story! This will be much better than The Light That Will Show You the Way... Guaranteed! This one is more shiny. See? shine

But before I start, let me introduce my two muses, (Thanks, ObviousMan, for explaining this... and you should read his new collection of small stories, "It's Not What You Think," its uber hilarious! Okay, shameless advertising over..) **Willard** and **Tweek!**

Willard:Hiya...

**Tropicalia: Well?**

Willard:...What?

**Tropicalia: Introduce yourself!**

Willard: Um, read the full profile on Tropicalia's profile thing-y. But don't steal my catch phrase!

**Tropicalia: And that would be..?**

Willard: I just got sexy on myself.

**Tropicalia: Alrighty then... Tweek, you're up!**

Tweek: AGH!

**Tropicalia: Um, you okay there?**

Tweek: Coffee, coffee, I NEED COFFEE!

**Tropicalia: Oh dear lord...**

Tweek: You know that little guy off the 4th season of south park that has messed-up, blonde hair? AGH! I'm him!

**Tropicalia: Yep! Well, okay, i've wasted enough pixels... it's time to get on with the story!**

Willard & Tweek: YAY! (Ni!)

**Tropicalia: Oh, wait, disclaimer...**

Tweek: Tropicalia doesn't own Tales of... Ni! I mean, Symphonia! AGH! Or Monty Python, or South Park! But, she does own Beck! He's tied to her bedpost!

**Tropicalia: I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHARE THAT!**

Willard: RUN!

Tweek: This was written by Tropicalia. But you probably knew that by now, huh? 'Fo Sho!

**Lonely Children**

The group was walking across the long plains to get to Palmacosta, for their Rheairds had broken down... again. Fun. Don't you hate it when things break at the worst possible moments? Ah, whatever. Back to the story.

Raine, for no reason whatsoever, thought that it would be a good time for a picnic. No one wanted to disagree and fall to her bitch-slap of doom, so they consented to the idea.

Lloyd, Raine and Colette decided that they would set up everything whilst Zelos and Sheena would unpack the goods. That left Genis, Regal, and Presea to do the cooking. Joy. Presea is just so interesting when she cooks. Ahem

"Genis, could you pass me the salt?"

"Y-yeah, Presea... here you go..."

...Splash!

"Genis, you dunce..."

"I-I am not a dunce!"

"Do you think it is my fault that your hand trembles so?"

"..."

"Exactly. I am right."

"S-shut up P-Presea!"

"Genis, it is your fault that our Brunswick Stew is now a salty concauction." ((A/N: Sp?))

"Yeah? Well, at least my hair color depicts my personality!"

The two continued to fight when Presea felt a large, comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Regal, in all of his sexiness, and understood the look in his eyes.

"Maybe you two should take a rest. We have traveled long, and you must be the two whom need relaxation the most. I can get Sheena and perhaps Lloyd to assist me, for stews are their specialty." He said, still emitting sexiness all up the joint.

"Yes. I think I shall go rest by that stream." Said Presea, marching twoards the small river which meandered through the plains so easily.

"P-Presea! Wait up!" Take a wild guess at who stuttered that one out...

''Children... I feel sorry for them. Such... Lonely Children...'' Said Regal. Yep. Still sexy.

Tweek: H-Hey, why are you stopping there, man? AGH! Don't leave me hanging like that! Ni!

**Tropicalia: Shut up... I'm tired...**

Willard: But it is only 8:00...

**Tropicalia: I have low blood pressure, I get tired easily... And, Alex is hard to please, that bastard... he kept me going for about an hour...**

Tweek: WHAT! You got laid AGAIN? AGH!

**Tropicalia: No, you pervert! I was just fixing his computer...**

Tweek & Willard: Oh...

**Tropicalia: I'l update it tomorrow, I promise. We're having bad thunderstorms right now. I want to finish this, okie?**

**All: REVIEW!**


	2. Clover Crowns and Clouds!

**Tropicalia: Okay, like I promised. Here you go. The second chapter.**

Willard: Some promise... it took you about 2 weeks!

Tweek: AGH!

**Tropicalia: Chill. Sorry about the long wait. The parentals are all up ons about me and school. I feel like i'm gonna implode.**

Willard: Am I the only calm one here..? Whatever... Tropicalia doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. And if she did, all it would be was romantic GenisxPresea scenes and Mithos breakdancing. And maybe some Kratos. Because, everyone loves Kratos.

**Tropicalia: Or maybe not... I think he's just a tad over-rated... Why does everyone think he's so sexy anyways? I think Regal is much better! He's only 33, Kratos is 4,000 years old for God's sake! And, Regal has a bellyshirt!**

Tweek: Just stop talking about Regal in all of his sexiness! Ni!

**Tropicalia: I can't help it... he has long, wild hair... a sexy, pink ribbon... a nice six pack... handcuffs...**

Willard: Oh lord. Let's just get on with the story...

Tweek: AGH! STOP THE FILM! WE HAVE TO SHOW LOVE TO OUR REVIEWERS!

**Tropicalia: Sweet Jebus, he's right! (Gets out Vodka and Orange, then makes a pathetic screwdriver) This is to all of ya'll who didn't read or review. SCREW YOU! (Downs the glass) Man that was cheezy. Just kidding, I love all of you. Seriously!**

Tweek: AGH! Let me have some, Tropicalia! Gimme! C'mon, C'mon! Ni!

Willard: And this is to all of you who read, but didn't review...

**Tropicalia: ...An Iron cup. Full of Brunswick Stew. (Hands out Iron cups, full to the brim of Brunswick Stew)**

Tweek: But, if you read and reviewed, and put in a little extra effort, you would've gotten a Trophy full of Steak'ums! Ni! And some pixels right below here! Which is an expression of Tropicalia's love to you!

**Tropicalia: Yeah, what the little Obsessive Compulsive dude just said.**

**MoonCannon: **Is this soon enough? (gives trophy full of Steak'ums)

**Begley: **Your wish is granted! (gives trophy full of Steak'ums)

**timmycheese: **Little kids? Where? I like small children.. just kidding! Oh, and it was a joke. Never gotten laid. Yay. (gives trophy full of Steak'ums)

**?ObviousMan: **You never noticed Regal's sexiness? OO (gives two trophies full of Steak'ums... Thanks for the long review!)

**ATmac05: **No, thanks for the review. I need to have at least one review which points out the faults, and I'll work on them. Two things though. Presea didn't really snap, she was just trying to joke around, maybe have a little fun. They are having a picnic, after all. And about the author's notes, I think it helps me write better if I type it out. It gets my brain working. Course, you don't have to read the Author's Notes. Just skip on down... (gives trophy full of Steak'ums, and an Iron Cup of Brunswick Stew, which Genis ruined...)

**Lightning-Dono:** Calamity? Catastrophic? Hey, I can't spell worth peas. But, Hookd awn Phoniks dun good fur mee. Thanks for the review! Oh, and drugs are bad, mmm'kayyy? (gives trophy full of Steak'ums)

**Goatku:** Depressing? I'm sorry. Here, have a cookie. Or a Kudos bar. (gives trophy full of Steak'ums)

**ChaosGriffin:** I like being insane. It be fun. ...Holy christ did you just see that Panda! (gives trophy full of Steak'ums)

Written by Tropicalia...

**Chapter 2. Proper.**

"And I thought Kratos was strange! Just look at the boy! What in Tethe'Alla is he doing!" Said Sheena, who had a confused look on her face.

"Maybe he's just..." Began Zelos, but couldn't find the right adjective. "...Trying to attract more hunnies with his cuteness?"

"Stupid Zelos, you're perverted and you make no sense!"

"Heheh..." Smirked Zelos, as he then proceeded to poke Sheena with a spork.

"Aww, look at Genis! He's sooo cute!" Said that 'ol ditzy chosen.

"Colette, you're acting like he's a puppy or something..." Lloyd smiled.

"My little Genis... he's finally growing up..." whispered Raine, mistaking Lloyd as a large Genis plushie.

"Agh! Professor! Leggo of me head!" Lloyd gasped, trying to break free from her grasp... in vain.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME REMEMBER GENIS'S CHILDHOOD!" Screeched Raine, causing Lloyd to cry like a little girl.

* * *

Regal has nothing to say. However, he is cooking. With his feet. But sorry, Regal fans. He got a lot of lines in the last chapter, and barely talks anyway. 'Cause it's hard to be sexxah.

* * *

Meanwhile Genis, the talk of everyone at the picnic, was picking some small, white clover flowers. He wanted to go join Presea, but in my story he has a severe case of ADD and forgot all about joining her when he saw the pretty flowers growing around his feet. So... the little weirdo was picking flowers.

As he plucked the small white buds, he remembered a game he and his sister would play when they were younger... They would make jewelry out of the flowers and pretend that they were elven royalty. Genis would use Raine's staff as a... well, staff, and he would wear a crown of clover atop his silver hair. Genis would slay the dragon and rescue the princess Raine, and all would be well in their dreamworld. As he remembered, he made a crown and put it on his head.

But he didn't completely forget about Presea... Oh, on the contrary...

* * *

Meanwhile Presea, the forgotten little girl, was sitting by the stream, letting the calming sound of the flowing diamonds take her worries away.

And yet... Something was missing...

She scorned as the small, round pebble she was fiddling with was then shot into the air by her own confusion and anger.

_Why can't I just be normal? Why did I have to change?_

But then, like the lightning of reason, the pebble hit the water and her sense came back to her...

_Because... it was my fate to be like this... trapped... in this body..._

She then sighed, falling, letting the grass catch her as she looked into the deep, cerulean sky.

_But whose will was this? Was it my own? The Goddess Martel? My fate... as the Angelus Project of Tethe'alla..._

Her head then began to hurt...

A calm wind picked up, bringing the distant scent of clover.

And yet, it had something else mixed in with it.

But she couldn't really put her finger on it...

A wonderful scent, really. The scent of faint sandalwood, with a hint of vanilla...

Presea then slowly shut the windows of her heart, and then, with the sweet scent engulfing her, was sent into a peaceful dream...

* * *

Meanwhile, our favorite silver-haired black mage had ceased picking clover and was now looking up at the "Cloud Animals" with Lloyd. They had a heated debate about one cloud in particular...

"Dog!" Barked Lloyd.

"Wolf!" Howled Genis.

"Dog!"

"Wolf!"

"DOG!"

"WOLF!"

"BARK!" ...Barked Noishe.

Genis and Lloyd looked at each other, then Noishe, then the Clouds, then Noishe again, then Richard Simmons, then each other, than back to Noishe, then the clouds once more.

"...Noishe," They aggreed, nodding.

"Howl..." ...Howled Noishe.

They then proceeded to glomp the strange, easter-bunny looking dog. As they wrestled, Raine hollered, "IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH, LLOYD, COME HERE AND LET ME CUDDLE YOU!"

As Genis and Lloyd (after Genis had made him believe that Raine was only kidding) approached the camp, Zelos and Sheena were fighting again, Genis choosing not to listen in so he wouldn't be dragged down to Zelos's level. After hearing a SMACK! and an "Owww..." coming from their direction, he decided that now would be a perfect time to strike up a conversation with Lloyd.

"Hey, Lloyd..." Asked Genis, trying to stay away from Sheena and Zelos.

"That's my name, please wear my shoes!" Said Lloyd, smiling ignorantly.

"Lloyd, how did you know that Colette would like her present?" Inquired Genis, trying to ignore his last comment.

"Well... let's see... I knew she would like it because even though it was late, it was just what she needed to make her normal again." He said, thinking really, really hard. So hard that smoke was coming out of his ears. "And also, it was made with love!"

"Okay then. Thanks, Lloyd." he said, running away before Lloyd could ask him why.

"Hey, where's my little rosebud?" Said Zelos, with a hurt expression on his face. "I've got to find her!" He then proceeded to stand up, his sword out, pointing twoards the Noishe in the Sky with Diamonds.

"Oh no you don't!" Screeched Sheena, pulling him down by his... cape. "I'm not letting you be alone with Presea, you pervert!"

"Whaat? You think that? You must be the pervert then. I just want to eat." Zelos said innocently, shortly after, his stomach gave a mighty rumble. Raine and Regal came over, carrying the pot of Brunswick Stew that, with Lloyd's and Sheena's help, he managed to ressurect. Regal set the pot down atop some rocks.

"Hey Genis, what's that in your hair?" Asked Raine, over her fit with Lloyd.

"A clover crown." Said Genis, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, I remember when we would play together! How I wish we were that young again..." Raine remembered, eyes sparkling.

"Hey, are we just gonna forget about Presea!" Screeched Zelos, getting impatient with the group.

"Do you know where she went?" Asked Sheena.

"..." Said, er, remarked, er, dot dot dotted the group, except for Regal and Genis.

"I recall her stating that she wanted to rest by the nearby stream. Genis, would you go and get her? I'm afraid that I am busy right now..." Regal said, then looked twoards the authoress and licked his lips.

"Oh yeah! She did say that!" Genis said cutely, blushing. "Okay, okay, i'll go."

* * *

**Edguardo:** Como? Cual es?

**Tropicalia: Something is wrong with me because I just can't go on. Once my school project is done and over, I'll have the time and attention span to write a longer chapter. I am sincerely sorry to let you all down like this... It takes so long to write this and then it looks so short on the compy.**

**Edguardo:** Callate!

**Tropicalia: Fine then, no supper for you.**

**Edguardo: **Les y revisor, por favor.

**Tropicalia: In other words, Read and Review. Tropicalia loves you!**


End file.
